


Better Than Planned

by afteriwake



Series: All Of Time And Space [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft <i>would</i> take the money to watch Amelia during his vacation and leave Sherlock to actually watch her. Fortunately, Amelia’s nicer than Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Planned

**Author's Note:**

> [untemperedschism](http://untemperedschism.tumblr.com/)
> 
> gave me the prompt “kid!Amy and teen!Sherlock are holidaying in the same place. Amy has just met the Doctor a few months ago, and Sherlock’s either amused or annoyed with her ”imagination.”" I made some slight adjustments to fit this AU, but here it is!

There was a problem in Leadworth. Aunt Sharon had a conference she couldn’t miss for work, but it was four days in Cardiff. However the Holmes family was about to take their vacation, and no one else in Leadworth would watch Amy for that long. Amy knew why, of course: she’d made the mistake of insisting that The Doctor was real. Mels believed her, and so did Rory, but no one else in town did. After one month of insistence the adults started to think she was disturbed, but she didn’t care. But after six months everyone began whispering about her behind her back.

Aunt Sharon had to give Mycroft a significant sum of money and make some promises to Mrs. Holmes that Amy would behave and there would be no talk of the Doctor or anything absurd like that for them to agree to take her along. So she was in the back seat of a car with no air conditioning, summarily being ignored by Sherlock, who had his nose in a book.

It was a long drive, but finally they arrived. Amy got out of the car and looked around. The place looked pleasant enough, and it was by a beach. She saw places she could explore, if given the chance. She didn’t think it would be that bad, at least until Mycroft laid down the rules: she wasn’t allowed to go anywhere by herself, she wasn’t allowed in the water by herself, and she certainly wasn’t to bring up anything about the Doctor. She asked if he’d do stuff with her and he said maybe, but this was his vacation and he was going to do what he wanted.

At least she got a bedroom to herself. Mycroft and Sherlock had not been happy that this summer they had to share a room. Mycroft made Sherlock push the cot out of Amelia’s room into the one they were going to share, and Sherlock had thrown him a dirty look as he did it. Amy watched, and an idea formed in her head.

“Mycroft,” she said, standing in the doorway of their room.

“Yes?” he asked, sounding bored.

“Can I go somewhere with Sherlock?”

Sherlock’s head came up sharply at that. “What?”

“He said I can’t go anywhere alone. I just want to know if I can tag along with you,” she said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

Mycroft looked at Sherlock. “I suppose so,” he said after a moment.

“Wonderful,” Sherlock muttered. Amy grinned and then went back to her room. She had brought a few things to amuse herself, like her sketch pad and art supplies and a few books, but mostly she was going to be at the mercy of whatever the two Holmes boys wanted to do. She hadn’t seen a television in her cursory look at the place, or even a radio. She was glad she had an ancient cassette player and headphones with some tapes. She just hoped she had enough batteries to last.

After an hour Sherlock entered her doorway. “Look, don’t bother me too much, but I’m going for a walk into town. If you can keep up you can come along.”

“All right,” she said. She grabbed her purse with the money her aunt had given her and headed out the door. Sherlock was tall and had longer legs, and he walked at a quick pace, but she was able to keep up. It was a long walk, and almost a half hour later they got to the small town. Sherlock headed into a store and she followed. It was full of touristy things, and food and supplies that the people in town might need. She saw a few things she wanted, and was glad for the significant sum her aunt had given her. If there was one good thing about her aunt is that she tended to deal with having frequent absences by giving her niece a decent sum of money if she was going somewhere.

She saw Sherlock staring at a book for a moment, then sighing and walking away. She went over to the book and looked at it. It was a history book of the area. She thought for a moment, then picked it up and took it to the counter with the other things she was buying. If Sherlock was going to be nice and actually do things this week, the least she could do was get a present to thank him. He came up to her just as her items were bagged, and then she handed him the bag with his book.

He looked in the bag, and then looked at her, surprised. “Why?”

“Thanks for not being a sod like your brother,” she said. “I mean, you didn’t need to let me come with you.”

“Thank you,” he said, a slight smile on his face. 

“Welcome,” she said.

“I like to explore a lot,” he said as they left the store. “You can come with me.”

“Thanks,” she said with a wide grin. “Is there anything else you want while we’re here?”

He thought for a moment, then shook his head. “Not really.”

“Well, if you want something and I have enough money left, I’ll get it for you,” she said. “Because really, I think you’re going to end up doing Mycroft’s job this week and it’s not fair that he hasn’t given you anything for it, and it’s my fault you have to share a room with him.”

“You’re not so bad, when you’re not blathering on about that Doctor of yours,” he replied.

“I was told not to talk about him this week,” she said with a shrug. “I can do that.”

“That’s good,” he replied. “Your life would be a lot easier if you did it all the time, you know.”

“I know. But he said he’d come back, and I’m waiting.” She shrugged again. “As long as at least one person believes me then I’ll just talk about it with them.”

“You know I don’t believe he exists.”

“Yeah, I know. So I won’t talk with you about him, just Rory and Mels,” she said, rolling her eyes slightly.

“I think the holiday might be enjoyable, then.” He slowed his pace down as they walked back, which she was happy for. “Do you swim?”

“At the pool sometimes, if I go with Mels and her family.”

“Ever been to the coast before?”

“No.”

“If we go in the water, promise you’ll stay close then. I don’t want you drowning on me.”

“All right.”

They took their time getting back, and when they got there Amelia went to her room and had some of the candy she’d bought. She put a cassette in her cassette player and popped her headphones on, dancing around the room. About a half hour later she felt someone staring at her and she stopped to see Sherlock in the doorway, an amused smile on his face. “You dance strangely.”

“I bet you don’t know the first thing about dancing,” she said making a face.

“Not to any of the rubbish music out now,” he said. “Anyway, lunch is ready. Figured you’d like to get something before it’s gone, and then we can go to the caves.”

“Caves?”

He nodded. “They’re fun to explore. I find something new every time I go.”

“Okay,” she said, pulling off her headphones and setting them and the player on her bed. They ate a quick lunch, and Amy followed Sherlock off a distance from the house. They spent a few hours at the caves, and she listened as Sherlock told her about them from the book she had bought him. Then they went back in time for dinner, and Amy went to her room afterwards, listening to music and drawing pictures of the Doctor until Mycroft told her she needed to go to bed. She opened the window a bit and listened to the sound of waves until she fell asleep.

The rest of the vacation was very much like the first day. Mycroft spent very little time with her, content to fob her off on his brother while he got to keep the money. But she and Sherlock had fun together, or at least she was pretty sure he did. She stayed quiet about the Doctor the entire week, and he seemed thankful for it, though she continued to draw him when she was on her own. But she drew other things, like Sherlock in the caves, and was pretty content.

The last day they were there Sherlock and Amy walked back to the town early in the morning. There were a few things she wanted for the ride home, and she wanted to get Sherlock something else. They had to wait for the store to open, and then she grabbed what she wanted and followed Sherlock around.

“What is it?” he asked, stopping suddenly. She nearly crashed into him.

“I want to get you something nice,” she said.

He looked at her. “Like what?”

“I don’t know,” she said in a slight huff. “That’s why I’m following you.”

“The book and the food have been sufficient,” he replied.

She rolled her eyes. “You had to watch me all week while your brother sat on his lazy arse.” Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her choice in terminology. “Well, he _did_. If you hadn’t taken me with you it would have been the worst vacation ever. I just want to say thanks properly.”

He looked around. “It’s expensive,” he said finally.

“I have money,” she replied.

“I would like this.” He walked forward a bit, and showed her a chemistry set. It wasn’t the type meant for children, but for someone who wanted to seriously study chemistry. She looked at the price and calculated it in her head. If she put back the new tape and half the candy she could afford it. 

“Okay, get it,” she said. She put her things back and then they went to the counter and she paid for her purchases and his set. Sherlock had a wide smile on his face, wider than she had ever seen before. “I thought you had one of those,” she said when they left.

“Just a children’s set,” he said. “When my father left my mother broke it in a fit. Mycroft said he’d replace it but he never did.”

“Oh.” She knew his home life was bad, probably much worse than hers, and that had made her appreciate her aunt a bit more. At least she knew her aunt cared a little. She honestly wasn’t sure if Sherlock’s mother or brother had any nice feelings towards him. Certainly she hadn’t seen Mycroft treat him nicely when they were at her home. “Think you can bring it with you next time you come to my home and show me how it works?”

“Yes. Yes, I can do that,” he said with a nod. “Thank you very much, Amelia.”

“You’re welcome. Don’t let them break this one, okay? If you think they might, bring it to my home and keep it there.”

“All right,” he said with another nod. “You know, Mycroft is wrong about you. You’re not a little terror.”

“Oh, I am,” she said with a smile. “When you’re not around, at least. I despise your brother. I think that’s why he brings you along so much, because I’m nice to you and not mean to him.”

“Well, I don’t mind your company when you’re normal,” he said. “Maybe I’ll come more often.”

“Okay,” she said with a wider grin, turning to him. “We’ll just ignore him and do what we want.”

“Agreed,” he said. He shifted his chemistry set and held out his hand. “Allies?”

“Allies,” she said, shaking it once. “Come on, let’s hurry back. I want to get home and go see Mels and Rory and tell them about the best vacation ever.”

She saw the grin on his face but then she was off, running down along the path, leaving him behind. Really, this week had gone a lot better than she’d thought it would, but it would be oh so lovely to be home again.


End file.
